


Next Day in Ignorance

by HitachiinTwiins



Series: Virgil's Past and Future [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, [tags will be added as the chapters go on]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins
Summary: The title says everything ~ON HIATUS! [I may or may not return this in February.]
Series: Virgil's Past and Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006656
Kudos: 6





	Next Day in Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next day of Ignorance, I didn't want to add a chapter on that one since the tags are different, so here we are, it will have more of growing and compromises as they talk more between each other ~.
> 
> Please, please, please, tell me if I need to add any more tags! I honestly don't know!
> 
> Also: English is not my first language, my first language is Portuguese. If you see grammatic errors or some phrase felt "wrong" please let me know.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy it?

Confusion passed over his head, he was still grog from waking up, although the room had lights passing by the curtains, that was another thing to point it was already morning. Looking around he could see the two mattresses on the floor, enough for the six traits there be laying comfortable, Longan and Patton's glasses were sitting on the couch over their heads.

Turning his eyes, at his right side he could see the couch, and at his left Remus was clinging to him, the dark creativity did say he was going to protect his and Patton's nightmares, at Patton other side was Janus, who did move from his right side, probably to keep the father figure from overworking or something else or Janus was just cold and wanted someone warmer, the snake-like was weird and he never really understand, but he does know the safety feeling Morality passes.

Logan was lying on Janus's side, if he didn't know better he would swear that the logical side was dead by the form he was sleeping, last was Roman, who weirdly wasn't sleeping, in reality, it didn't seem like the creativity side slept at all. Taking a deep breath the anxious side got up, going to the red side tapping on his shoulder, pressing a finger over his lips.

A nod was all he got from the other, who got up as well, both going upstairs silently to not disturb the others. Soon they were in Roman's room, looking to the transparent door that was the entrance for imagination, but they decided to just sit around, the fanciful side sitting on his bed, while Virgil decided to be on the floor. "So, care to explain why didn't you sleep?" The purple trait decided to go direct to the point since he hates prologue the inevitable.

"I... Was remembering..."

"Remembering...?" He was feeling a mild headache, although alcohol never did him drunk he couldn't help but have those in the next day.

"Okay, so hear me okay? I will vent a lot of things just... Wait till I finish." Roman was kinda insecure as he looks to Virgil, but that was something he needed to talk about.

"I used to hate you, whenever you showed up I did make sure to show it towards you in every way possible, although we talked on the _Accepting Anxiety_ and after that, yeah I do remember you asking for not turning it a big deal don't look at me like that okay? I told you I was going to vent." He took a deep breath to calm down and organize his thoughts before keep going.

"But, I feel bad. Now knowing that the reason why you were so... aggressive and harsh towards us was your defensive way, because you thought it was normal, and didn't know how we were or probably was scared to pass by trauma again. That because of me you were all in pain. I get it, I couldn't change anything, I honestly, don't think even if I had the power to change, I would. Because that turned you how you're now. I will try keeping looking for now instead of then. But I do need to say... I agree with you saying I feel insecure." Roman was looking down as he let the next words go out.

"As I sing in that music, _I feel like you don't get me_ , I think, none of you guys try to understand my point of view... Lately, everyone seems too preoccupied with everything or other traits. Like Janus and the wedding, Remus and that thought... Now with yesterday? I feel worse for thinking about me! Like, they passed for so much worse they do deserve the attention they are getting now, and here I'm, thinking about why you guys don't think or try to understand me! I have been messing up so much lately that... I just... Want to disappear." The Fanciful side sighs as he looks at Virgil who was just sitting there looking at him. "What?" Roman didn't sound angry just, confused.

"A minute, please." With that, the purple side moved his wrist and soon Janus was sitting in a chair near the table, where Roman used to write his ideas down. "Now I don't need to explain, because Janus can pretty much hear anything that we say when I want. But, we both need you to hear us now okay?" Virgil looked to Roman who was still confused but nodded. Although it was the deceitful side who spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I do apologize." His tone was clear and yet thoughtful as he thinks what he needs to say next. "Roman, you were the easiest for me to manipulate, and while I still think that is a validated method to get what I want, I do know that is... A dark method to do it. As Virgil was on the start, we are too used to fixing everything by strength. Not an excuse I do know that but I didn't consider how it would affect you. I just did what I thought I should do. You feeling insecure is mostly because of the ego part you encompass on Thomas. My work as self-preservation should be protecting you, well not only you but mainly you... Instead, I just did the total opposite! I manipulated you, I let you alone, and even compared you to your brother."

"I don't have words and neither do know how to work with that for now, as you said, nothing we say will convert how sorry one truly is, and neither we can erase it. So instead I will make a compromise. I will start to work with you, instead of against you, yeah we will disagree a lot, as sometimes self-preservation is against dreams and ego, but, I will try my best to help you. As I said I can't promise to stop lying or deceiving as it is a major part of me. But I believe Virgil will be there to help with this." Janus said as it was his cue to jump in the conversation.

"I'm hating the focus I'm getting right now and yesterday." He said truly as he looked to his lap, pulling the hoodie over his head. "But, yeah... I will help how I can, I can see behind Janus lies that is something you get with passing time with him. Now, what I wanted to say? Is that you told this to the wrong guy. Not that I don't appreciate you opening to me, but... The trait who you need help... Is Janus. He can help you be a bit less selfish, more humble, but at the same time help you to understand that you're a valid trait to Thomas. You complete me if I induced fear you would be there to create worlds for Thomas to run away and feel more secure, soothing him."

"Princey, even if you hated me back then, you helped me. As I said, you created worlds and it helped me to distract from whatever was happening with me. So... Don't feel bad okay? I will keep remembering this if you need it. Also, messing up? Don't make a big deal of it, we mess up every time and all the time, just talk with the trait you messed up, say sorry and go from there. Like we always did in the past, if the thoughts still bother you try to discuss with the trait in question and try to make a compromise to avoid it again. You know... Remember when Patton and Logan used to argue? And Thomas had to create that video? They started to compromise with each other since there." Virgil sighed as he looked at both. "I think that is all I need to say... And I need to let you two alone to figure out."

"Virgil is right... But let's not think about compromise now okay? No, I'm not running away from you Janus. I just... Need time to process everything... But I do need to ask... Can I keep the light-hearted arguments and nicknames?" That was something Roman wanted to ask since yesterday but could never do.

The deceitful side thought for a bit, before looking to Roman. "If I _can't_ lie, then _no_. By all means, keep doing that. I do _hate_ it. I'm _not_ willing to compromise with that." He smirked.

"Geez... Janus." Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked at Roman who was confused. "He is lying, the real mean is: If he can lie, then yes. By all means, keep doing that. He does like it. He is willing to compromise with that." He sighs as he looks to Janus. "Just a suggestion Jan? Please make it more obvious you're lying. Don't wanna translate everything."

"But Virgil, it's _more_ fun when I make it more obvious." Janus smiled teasing the youngest trait, but before the trait in question could answer, Roman was laughing, making both looks at him.

"Sorry, I just... Okay, I think I can figure out when he is lying and when he is just deceiving his words. So... for Janus doing that he found it fun, therefor he smiles and smirks. Right? So I just need to pick up the phrase and try to the opposite or something like that." Roman asked turning to look to Virgil.

"Something like that, sometimes his lies is a bit deeper, but the light-hearted ones are easy like that." Anxiety got up as he looks to both. "Now, if you don't mind I guess we should wake up the others. Roman, Patton will yell at you for not sleeping. Soooo, probably you will be forced to sleep."

"I don't mind... I think we all need a day calm and free, after the talk yesterday." Roman shrugged as he gets up from his bed.

"I think it's my cue to pick up Remus and go back." Janus was getting up to go with them since he does need to pick Remus up.

"Nah... Stay." Virgil said.

"But you never said..." Deceit was surprised by the other's reaction. "Thought you just needed us to... Hey, we are jumping a lot of steps!"

"I know, but... Roman is the first one, still has more two to figure out and talk about... Also... I do miss you doing breakfast... I thought you could do it for me...? And I do miss you and Remus around..." His tone was low as he was embarrassed, putting his hand on his neck.

"Oh..." Janus was surprised by that, but looking to Roman and then to Virgil, he passed by both and going outside. "Well, time to mess Patton's kitchen. Just... Stop Remus for me if he does something okay? Mess the kitchen is something but don't wanna make Patton stressed or grossed or..."

"Yeah yeah I know. Maybe he will behave if his brother is there." Virgil said in a lightly teasing tone as they started to walk back.

"You wish, but I will try to help you. Maybe I can fight him till breakfast is done?" Roman was thinking about the idea, while they don't get along, a light fight could be a better solution to their problem.

"No swords or mace, Patton will hate it. But yeah, try video-games. Remus and I used to dispute a lot. Do you know those classic ones where you need to shoot the zombie or something? He like those." Virgil said shrugging walking behind them.

"That is a nice suggestion! I do have those, although I never played it." Roman smiled brightly as he started to walk fast, way excited about the idea. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey Remus! WAKE UP!" Soon he was out of Virgil and Janus's view, but both could hear Logan scolding for waking him up by yelling, Patton was just blurting things about breakfast, and soon they could hear Remus surprised yell.

"You didn't tell him that you were better than Remus." Janus looked curious to Virgil.

"Well, he doesn't need to know it. I'm not the one with who he wished to bond more. Also, we all need a distraction right now. You go do mine and Remus breakfast because we know he likes weird and Patton can't do it, and I will keep Logan from killing the twins." For more that he sounded annoyed, it was a nice way to relax. "I'm not expecting to overcome all their fears and worries today, but baby steps or small cus like Remus said. I'm trying okay? I mean... Trying to close the gap between us... I'm really sorry for shutting you both..."

"Yeah... I know. You're still a mess huh?"

"Shut up!" Virgil was sounding more embarrassed than ever, and Janus was laughing. With that soon, both are in the living room.

Janus and Patton excused themself to do breakfast, Remus and Roman were now sitting in front of the TV yelling and arguing but with no malice intended. Logan was annoyed but he did smirk a bit after he understands what was happened. Virgil was just laying on the mattress looking at the twins, talking with them, and teasing when one was worse than the other.

Neither Logan nor Patton seems to care that Remus and Janus stayed there and Virgil didn't need to explain why he wanted both staying. Remus and Roman were having a nice bonding, even though sounded more like fighting and arguing it was a nice way to start. Patton and Janus were having a nice time in the kitchen, doing breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @emiisanxious. If you want to ask things or something like that ~? I do love to hear and answer questions.


End file.
